My Meaning, My Strength, My Light
by snowsparklegems
Summary: Akari menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya jadi penghambat bagi Xros Heart dan terutama bagi Taiki. Bagaimana reaksi Taiki yang mengetahui pemikiran Akari tersebut? Apa yang akan dilakukan Taiki terhadap Akari? dan bagaimana respon Akari?


**Hai minna-san.**

**Ini fic pertama Snow-chan di fandom Digimon, hasil dari gak konsen di kelas (pelajaran politik biar nyatet dan perhatiin dosen tetep aja kagak masuk otak).**

**Snow-chan sendiri masih baru dalam nulis-menulis fanfic jadi maaf kalo jelek (masih butuh masukan nih biar ke depan lebih baik, jadi senpai sekalian tolong reviewnya ya... ;) )**

**Berhubung Snow-chan suka banget sama Taiki, jadi main chara nya Taiki, pairing with Akari (LOVE AKAIKI!)**

**Selamat menikmati fic ini ya...**

**Warning: Typos, Kesalahan ketik, dll. (dimaapkan yaaaa)**

**Disclaimer : Digimon dan karakter2nya punyanya Bandai, fanfic ini punya Snow-chan.**

* * *

><p>Akari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Taiki seperti biasa tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan sedang tidur nyenyak dijaga oleh Bastemon. Zenjirou sedang berlatih kendo untuk persiapan kalau-kalau diperlukan dalam aksi selanjutnya. Shoutmon asyik berduaan dengan Lunamon, begitupun dengan Belzeebumon dan Mervamon. Kiriha dan Nene disertai Mailbirdramon dan Sparrowmon sibuk patroli dari udara. Sedangkan Dorulumon sibuk mengawasi Cutemon, Chibikamemon, Coronamon, dan Monimon yang sedang bermain bersama. Jijimon sibuk bersama Wisemon melakukan penelitian, serta para Monitamon berpencar mencari berbagai informasi tentang musuh. "Hah... Aku sendirian lagi," batin Akari.<p>

Akari hanya mendesah dan mempersiapkan kebutuhan memasak. Sejak pertandingan membuat kue dengan Warumonzaemon, Akari banyak berlatih dan kemampuan masaknya pun meningkat. "Sepertinya aku tidak ada gunanya di kelompok ini, memasak pun hanya bisa kulakukan sesekali bila bahan makanan dari data di dunia nyata tersedia. Lagipula yang lain lebih suka makan DigiNoir. Yah, bagaimanapun memang enak sih DigiNoir itu," keluh Akari.

.

.

.

Akari terus melanjutkan persiapan makan siang sembari terus bergumam betapa tidak bergunanya keberadaan dirinya bagi team Xros Heart. Tiba-tiba Taiki muncul di belakangnya, setengah tertidur, sambil memeluknya. "Jangan pergi, Akari," ucap Taiki lirih lalu tertidur lagi. "Hei, bangun! Taiki! Jangan tidur disini!" Seru Akari sambil mendorong Taiki hingga terbangun. "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa ke sini, bukannya tidur di kamarmu. Bastemon juga bukannya sedang menjagamu?" Lanjutnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku merasa tidak tenang ketika tidak melihatmu saat aku bangun. Jadi aku mencarimu," jawab Taiki. "Terus Bastemon?" Tanya Akari lagi. "Aku sengaja menunggunya tertidur sebelum pergi mencarimu dan aku menemukanmu di sini sedang..." Taiki ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "... sedang teriak-teriak sendiri," lanjut Taiki.

Muka Akari memerah menyadari kalau gumamannya keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara keras. "Kau tahu Akari, Xros Heart tidak akan jadi Xros Heart yang sekuat sekarang ini tanpa bantuanmu. Saat semua terlalu lelah berjuang, saat semua hampir menyerah, Akari selalu jadi cahaya yang membangkitkan semangat semua anggota Xros Heart," ucap Taiki sambil meletakkan tangannya, mengusap-usap kepala Akari.

"Bohong! Semuanya itu tidak benar! Aku selalu jadi penghalang bagi semuanya, terutama bagimu. Nene dan Kiriha, mereka orang yang kuat dan memegang Xros Loader, sebagai general sepertimu. Zenjirou, walau tidak memiliki Xros Loader tapi kemampuan kendonya cukup berguna dalam pertarungan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa jadi tawanan bagi pihak lawan untuk menghambat langkah kalian," seru Akari panjang lebar. "Paling-paling aku hanya pernah memenangkan pertandingan membuat kue melawan Warumonzaemon, tapi itu pun juga hanya kebetulan," lanjut Akari.

"Tidak, Akari orang yang kuat. Ingat saat Lilithmon mengendalikanmu untuk mengambil Code Crown. Hatimu yang kuat mematahkan mantera kendali dari Lilithmon. Kekuatanmu adalah cahaya, seperti namamu, cahaya dalam hatimu yang selalu mendukung Xros Heart, dan terutama diriku," Taiki melontarkan argumennya menentang pernyataan negatif dari Akari. "Kau berada disini saja sudah menjadi pendukung terbesar bagiku. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menopangku ketika aku pingsan karena kelelahan? Hanya dirimu, Akari yang selalu siaga menopangku tepat waktu hingga kepalaku tak terbentur ketika pingsan dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Taiki berjalan menuju Akari dan memeluknya kemudian berkata di telinganya," Kau tahu Akari, aku terkadang merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena kau yang sesungguhnya lebih sering menjagaku, sedangkan aku seringkali gagal melindungimu, bahkan hampir membahayakan dirimu." Taiki melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini dahinya bertumpu pada dahi milik Akari, Taiki memejamkan matanya dan lanjut berbicara," Akari, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di sini kalau kau tidak di dekatku, aku takut kehilanganmu dan aku tidak bisa kalau bukan kau yang membantuku ketika aku lemah. Dirimu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku,dalam tidurku ketika kau tidak ada dan tampaknya aku selalu mengigau memanggil namamu. Aku diberitahu tentang igauan itu oleh Bastemon."

"Apa maksudmu?" Teriak Akari kaget dan mundur menjauhkan posisinya dari Taiki. "A-Aku... Aku ti-tidak menger..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Akari," ucap Taiki memotong perkataan Akari.

Akari terkejut dengan pernyataan Taiki, wajahnya memerah, dia merasa kepalanya memanas. Akari tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menundukkan kepala dan luapan emosi membuat matanya meneteskan air mata. "Hue... Aku... Aku juga suka denganmu, Taiki. Hue...," rengek Akari sambil menangis kencang. Taiki tersenyum kecil, dia lalu mencium Akari lembut, tepat di bibirnya hingga Akari berhenti menangis. Sambil mengusa sisa-sisa airmata Akari, Taiki berkata, "Jangan pernah berkata bahwa keberadaanmu tidak ada gunanya. Kau adalah cahayaku, Akari."

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yak sekian fic pertama dari Snow-chan di fandom ini.<strong>

**Semoga para reader menikmatinya ya. Jangan lupa RnR ya :)**

**ConCrit is very welcomed, Flame and Spam aren't.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
